


alright, sir!

by kuntenjohnil



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned WayV Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntenjohnil/pseuds/kuntenjohnil
Summary: Professor Qian and Professor Li are (obviously) crushing on each other, but none of them seems to be willing to make the first move.Cue the frustrated students who really,reallytry their best to be their (not-so) little cupids.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 236





	alright, sir!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s long weekend here where I live so I was thinking, “why don’t I write something?” So I decided to take my (abandoned) prompt back from Kuniversism and here it is! Thank you so much to my sister and Jen for giving me ideas to be included in this fic and also to Azzy for being an amazing beta!  
> Have a good read!

“This is…” Hendery dropped his head on the cafeteria table, “...frustrating!!”

“What’s frustrating?” Lucas put his bag next to Hendery’s seat, “What did I miss?”

“Professor Qian and Professor Li, of course,” Xiaojun answered nonchalantly without looking away from his laptop.

Lucas raised one of his (infamous) thick eyebrows, “And what did they do to Hendery?”

Hendery (finally) raised his head, “They didn’t do anything to me, but I was actually hoping that they would do  _ each other _ .”

Lucas gave a disgusted face.

“Seriously dude, what happened?” Lucas asked Winwin this time around.

Winwin shrugged, “No idea. These two have not told me anything,” he answered while pointing at Xiaojun and Hendery.

Xiaojun stopped typing, then he let out a dramatic sigh, “I literally have to do  _ everything  _ in this household…”

“So!” Hendery suddenly cut him off, “We had an Anthropology 101 with Professor Qian just now, right? And he was giving us a 5-minute break in between the two-hour lecture when suddenly…” Hendery gave a dramatic pause, his eyes suddenly sparked with (unnecessary) enthusiasm, “Professor Li knocked on the door and asked to come in.”

Lucas frowned, “O…kay? Isn’t that what usually happens? They often visit each other’s classes though? What’s frustrating this time around?”

“You listen to me first, you impatient human,” Hendery pointed his plastic fork to Lucas, “This time around, Professor Li didn’t come empty-handed. You know what he brought?” Another dramatic pause, “Professor Qian’s cardigan.”

Lucas raised both of his eyebrows this time around. 

“Now that is interesting,” Lucas put both his arms on the cafeteria table, “And none of you guys made a fuss about it in class?”

“We were all too stunned with the fact that Professor Li had Professor Qian’s cardigan, like, what the hell did they do that Professor Qian had to take off his cardigan, right?” Xiaojun answered again while typing his essay (and the fact that he's able to do both is still something that everyone cannot comprehend until today), “And we didn’t dare to ask because it seemed… too intimate, you know, like we’re invading their privacy if we suddenly ask them about it?”

Lucas hummed in agreement.

“But guys,” Winwin suddenly said after being silent all the while, “If, you know, both of them actually did  _ that _ , do you think Professor Li would return the cardigan in class in front of everyone? In front of university students who would definitely get the wrong - or hopefully not the wrong idea?”

Lucas hummed again.

“Maybe because this cardigan is Professor Qian’s favorite, that's why Professor Li only thought about how he could return it as early as possible to him?” Hendery shrugged, “I mean, I saw Professor Qian wearing that cardigan really often…”

“...And it still doesn’t answer why Professor Li had Professor Qian’s cardigan in the first place!” Xiaojun interrupted.

“True!” Hendery nodded enthusiastically.

Lucas hummed (again).

Winwin gave Lucas a side-eye, “Don’t you have anything else to contribute?”

“I am  _ contemplating _ ,” Lucas said, “I mean, all of you got a point there.”

“What point?” Yangyang suddenly asked from behind Lucas.

“Yangyang! Where were you? You suddenly went MIA after our anthropology class!” Hendery whined.

“I just went back from Professor Li’s office to discuss my industrial attachment report,” Yangyang took a seat next to Lucas, “What did I miss?”

Hendery’s eyes glinted, “We were discussing the person that you met just now.”

“Professor Li?” Hendery nodded, “What about him?”

“We were discussing the cardigan incident,” Xiaojun helpfully explained, “We were thinking about the possibilities like how Professor Li had Professor Qian’s cardigan in hand, like… what did they do that required Professor Qian taking off his cardigan?”

“Uhm, actually…” Yangyang hesitated for a bit, “It was actually me.”

Silence suddenly filled the whole table.

“What the fuck, Yangyang, did you steal Professor Qian’s cardigan and put it in Professor Li’s office???” Hendery finally broke the silence.

Yangyang nodded slowly.

“Aren’t you afraid of the CCTV??? What if Professor Qian was wondering how Professor Li had his cardigan and he decided to check the CCTV???”

“Professor Qian’s cardigan is always hung next to his bookshelf, and it is the blind spot for the CCTV! I took his cardigan from the left side, so I am sure the CCTV wasn’t able to record me,” Yangyang protested, “I know my shit, okay?”

“Woah Yangyang,” Lucas gaped, “You have a talent for robbery!”

Yangyang raised one eyebrow, “Uh…thanks?”

“But still, Yangyang,” Xiaojun gave a concerned look, “Professor Li rarely visits Professor Qian’s office, and sooner or later he will know that it is one of his students’ doing, then he will suspect us first and foremost!”

Yangyang showed his usual bright smile, “Then I’ll tell him that I did that to help Professor Li meet Professor Qian, or else he wouldn’t have any excuse to meet him!”

“Oh god, Yangyang you little shi-”

“But guys,” Winwin interrupted, “What actually gave you all the idea that Professor Li is crushing on Professor Qian (“and vice versa!” Hendery unhelpfully supplied) yeah yeah, and vice versa?”

Yangyang’s eyes brightened, “You should’ve seen them during the International Student Club’s first meeting last month, ge! You know that both of them are co-advisors for the club, right?”

Winwin nodded.

“Professor Li literally gave Professor Qian the starry eyes when Professor Qian gave his speech in front of the newbies. I am not even kidding! Ask Hendery and Xiaojun if you don’t believe me!”

Hendery and Xiaojun nodded quickly.

Winwin raised one of his eyebrows, “Then what about Professor Qian? How are you guys sure that he is crushing on Professor Li too?”

Lucas raised his arm, “I was the witness!” He said proudly, “I actually saw Professor Qian looking at Professor Li soooooo many times during the meeting, especially when Professor Li was mingling with the students, and the looks that he gave, ge…I had never seen Professor Qian looking at anyone that softly before! Then I directly told Xiaojun!”

Xiaojun grinned, “Yes, I was the second witness, then I told these two.”

“You really missed out a lot, ge!” Hendery chimed in.

Winwin shrugged, “I slept through my alarm. Couldn’t help it.”

  
  
  


_____

  
  
  


Ten was sitting in a cafe near campus, typing a response to one of his students’ emails when he suddenly heard a soft voice calling in front of him, “Ten?”

Ten looked away from his laptop.

And he didn’t expect to be met by Kun’s bright smile.

(His heart skipped a bit too but that’s another story for another day).

“Oh, Kun? What a coincidence! Are you getting coffee here? Or anything else?”

Kun smiled again, “I am meeting Hendery! He said he wanted to have some revision with me regarding the topic that I taught in class last week. Are you waiting for anyone here? You look busy…”

Ten waved his hand, “Noooo I am not busy at all! I am actually waiting for Yangyang, he wants to have another discussion with me about his industrial attachment report, and he literally begged me to have it somewhere else besides my office because,” Ten air-quoted, “‘I will go crazy if I have to see the diagrams on your whiteboard one more time!’”

Kun chuckled, “Kids nowadays, right?”

“I know right?” Ten shrugged, “It’s okay, he said he’d pay though, and I am not one to pass free coffee and free cakes from this cafe!”

Kun chuckled, “Well, me too! Hendery also said that he is going to pay for my meals today… anyway, may I sit here while waiting for him? It will be weird if we sit on different tables while waiting since we know each other…”

Ten hurriedly cleared up the small space left on the table so that Kun could put his laptop and other belongings there, “Yes yes, please, I would love some company!”

Kun gave his infamous bright smile again then took a seat in front of Ten.

“So… you said you like the cakes here?”

Ten’s eyes, if possible, suddenly got even brighter, “I  _ love _ them! I actually have tried each and every one of them, and honestly, I haven’t found any that I don’t like! Everything is great!”

Kun became more interested, “Oh? I haven’t really tried them all, I think I only tried the salted caramel cheesecake and the brownie…? But both of them were really good, so I am wondering if their other cakes are as good! I wonder where they source their cakes from…”

“The cakes are actually made in house!” Ten supplied gleefully, “I knew it from Xiaojun!”

“Xiaojun? Our Xiaojun? Sociology year 2?”

“Yup, our Xiaojun! He actually works part-time here, and he mentioned that the cakes are only made once everyday, right before they open the cafe, that is why usually the cakes run out after lunch!” Ten pouted cutely, “It was really difficult for me back then when I wanted to get their cakes after our working hours, but luckily now I can just ask Xiaojun to keep a slice for me and I can get it on my way home!”

“Ooooh, that’s practical!” Kun rubbed his chin, “I know you said you like all of them but is there any cake that is your ultimate favorite?”

Ten’s smile grew even wider, “Their apple crumble cheesecake is literally to die for! If you like contrasting flavors, and I assume that you do since you like their salted caramel cheesecake, I am sure you’ll fall for this one too! And their blueberry pie as well because it is not too sweet! Oh, what else…”

Kun smiled softly.

To be very honest, he didn’t even pay any more attention to the types of cakes Ten was describing.

He just liked seeing how Ten explained so enthusiastically and merrily, with cute hand gestures and equally cute wide smile.

_ I guess I won’t mind seeing him talking like this for hours. _

_ (And I guess I need to tell the butterflies in my stomach to fly less aggressively too). _

“Professor Qian, Professor Li… so sorry to interrupt you…” Xiaojun suddenly appeared at their table with a tray full of cakes in hand.

“Oh? Yes, Xiaojun?”

“Um… Yangyang and Hendery are supposed to come here together this afternoon, but Yangyang suddenly has to go back home because his mom asked him to pick up his nephew, and Hendery is still on the way here, and it might take some time for them to arrive… so they asked me to bring these cakes as their token of apology for being late…” Xiaojun put two small plates on the table, “In the meantime, please enjoy the cakes! Hendery and Yangyang had paid for them!”

There were two slices of cakes on each plate; apple crumble cheesecake and blueberry pie.

Both Kun and Ten looked at each other and grinned widely.

“Sure, no problem! We’ll wait for them here! Thanks a lot, Xiaojun!” Kun looked at Xiaojun and said sweetly.

Xiaojun nodded politely, “You’re most welcome, Prof! Please let me know if you need anything else, I’ll be right at the counter!”

And he went back to the counter once Ten gave him a thumbs up.

“Well, let’s see if they’re as great as how you described them!” Kun cut a small piece using his fork and ate it immediately.

Ten waited in anticipation.

Kun hummed, “Mmmm, this is so good! The sourness and the sweetness really go well together!”

Ten gave a satisfied smile, “Told you!”

“So have you brought your partner here to have a date? Did they love it here?” Kun asked casually.

Ten let out a boisterous laugh, “Oh gosh… unfortunately, no partner to bring here with, so I could only give the recommendation to you!” Ten said, “Or maybe you can bring your partner here? This cafe is such a good dating spot actually!”

Kun put his elbows on the table and pushed his body forward, getting closer to Ten, “Yeah, I agree…” Kun looked at Ten intensely, “A great dating spot, right?”

Ten gulped, “Y-yeah…”

(“So… when are you both going to finally come to their table and have your revisions and discussion?” Xiaojun whispered to the two figures crouching next to him right behind the counter.

“Sssshhh, not now, Jun!” Hendery whispered back.

“Look at them! Look at how they are looking at each other! How are we supposed to break such a moment??” Yangyang loud-whispered exasperatedly after peeking his head a little bit to spy on their professors, “Ugh… why are they so frustrating??? Is it so difficult for them to say that they love each other so we can move on with our lives peacefully??? Please???”

Hendery nodded solemnly, “Guess we really need to go with our next plan… Xiaojun, have you checked with Winwin ge and Lucas? They’re both prepared, right?”

Xiaojun smirked, “Yes. Fully prepared. Don’t worry.”

  
  


_____

  
  


It was Saturday morning, and Ten was on his way to the next town to become one of the oral presenters in a conference, together with Lucas and Winwin in his car because they were two of the student organizers involved in the conference. The journey was supposed to be smooth-sailing with no problem as the roads were pretty much clear, the weather was good and sunny, and they all went with a good mood.

Until suddenly Ten had to pull over on the highway because he felt there was something not right with his car.

“Prof,” Lucas went into the car after checking, “Both of your rear tyres are flat.”

“Both???” Ten cried.

Lucas nodded solemnly.

“But I only have one spare tyre, oh no…” Ten knocked his head on the steering wheel.

“Then it seems like we have no choice but to call your insurance company and get your car towed, Prof,” Winwin said, “The nearest workshop is not too far away actually, but it might take some time for the tow truck to arrive here, since tow trucks usually take forever to arrive, based on my experience.”

“Oh my god, and I still have to do some pre-registration at the venue, and it is closed in an hour!” Ten started to panic.

Lucas gave a soothing rub on his professor’s shoulder to calm him down, “Prof, maybe you can join other professors driving to the venue too? Ge, who are the other professors joining this conference again?”

Winwin tapped on his phone, “Hold on, let me check… Professor Lee, Professor Jung, Professor Qian…”

“But Professor Lee and Professor Jung already went there earlier!” Ten whined.

“So… Professor Qian maybe? Do you want me to try contacting him?” Winwin offered.

Ten bit on his fingernails for a bit then nodded, “Yes please, Winwin, thank you. I don’t think I can talk to him in such a panicking state like this.” 

Winwin nodded, then he made a call to Professor Qian. It didn’t take long before he finally ended the call and said, “Professor Qian is dropping by his relative’s house just around here, so he will be here soon. I already sent him our location.”

Ten sighed in relief, “Thank you so much guys, really.”

“Then shall we call the insurance company so that the tow truck can be here soon, Prof?” Lucas confirmed again. 

“But… who’s going to be here and take care of the car? I need to be at the venue soon-”

“Don’t worry Prof, we’ll be here!” Lucas offered gladly, “Student organizers don’t really need to be at the venue until tomorrow morning actually, we only want to come early to help around!”

“Wait… are you sure? Guys, I am in charge of your safety and well being as the adult here, I don’t want anything to happen to you while waiting for the truck-”

“Prof, please don’t forget that we are adults too,” Winwin grinned, “We can take care of ourselves just fine, don’t worry!”

Just right before Ten made any protest again, someone suddenly knocked on Ten’s car window.

His knight in shining armor had arrived.

Ten opened his car window and Kun greeted him with a wide smile, “Hi! My cousin heard about what happened to you guys, so he asked me to bring these for you all,” he said while passing three bottles of cold cola through the window.

“Thank you, Prof!” “Thank you, Kun!” The three of them said simultaneously.

“No problem at all! Sooo, Ten, ready to go? The pre-registration is closing soon…”

“Oh!” Ten hurriedly collected his satchel and phone, while Winwin passed him his luggage that he took from the trunk, “So… I just want to confirm once again before I go, are you guys okay to be left alone here?”

Winwin and Lucas nodded repeatedly, “Yes, Prof. Everything will be fine. Promise!”

Ten nodded warily, “Okay then. Please call me if anything happens whether big or small and please let me know when you arrive at the venue later, okay?”

“Okay Prooooof,” Winwin and Lucas chorused.

“Bye guys! Call me if you happen to be not able to reach Professor Li, please. See you both at the venue!” Kun waved at the two before he went back to his car together with Ten.

The tow truck finally arrived half an hour later, after both of them finished one round of PUBG as well as their bottle of cola. The driver said that the panel workshop of the insurance company happened to be quite occupied at the moment, so the car would only be able to be returned to Ten late in the afternoon. The tow truck, together with Ten’s car, left after Ten gave them the confirmation via phone call that it was okay for the workshop to even send his car the next morning. Winwin and Lucas happily waved to the driver before he finally set off and left the both of them on the roadside.

“Lucas.”

“Hm?”

“Why didn’t we join the truck just now?”

  
  
  


_____

  
  


“Guys….”

“Yes, Xiaojun?”

“Am I hallucinating or… why do these two people waving on the roadside look so much like Lucas and Winwin ge?”

“Holy shit,” Yangyang quickly put a signal to move aside, “Yes, it’s them!”

Lucas and Winwin both looked tired and all sweaty when they entered Yangyang’s car, but most of all, they looked really,  _ really _ relieved.

“What the hell is wrong with your phones??? We tried calling each and every one of you but nobody answered!” Lucas complained.

Hendery quickly checked his phone, “Whoops… I accidentally turned my silent mode on, sorry guys.”

“Then Yangyang?? Xiaojun??” 

“My phone was out of battery,” Xiaojun explained, “And you guys know Yangyang never accepts any phone call when he drives. He is easily distracted. So he put his phone in his luggage in the trunk.”

“Now that explains everything,” Winwin huffed, “But it is still our luck that you guys managed to catch us here.”

“But in all seriousness guys,” Yangyang said, “Why didn’t you join the truck? I thought that was the plan? Then we’ll get you both at the workshop? At least it wouldn’t be as scorching hot as the roadside!”

Winwin and Lucas looked at each other and grinned, “That’s what we’re thinking too. We literally just happily waved to the driver then Winwin ge only realized about it when he already left!”

Hendery cackled, “This is why we always call you both Banana 1 and Banana 2!”

“Hey! At least I managed to execute our plan cleanly and smoothly! The tyres didn’t burst and they just went flat slowly until Professor Li felt uncomfortable while driving, no accident whatsoever!” Lucas said defensively.

“And you said that I was the one with the criminal talent,” Yangyang commented.

Lucas grinned, “Well, then that makes the two of us!”

“Guys,” Xiaojun interrupted, “Remember that we still have to call the hotel and Professor Lee for our next plan.”

Winwin slapped his forehead, “Oh shit, I almost forgot! Thanks, Xiaojun!” He took out his phone and quickly texted Professor Lee, meanwhile, Hendery called the hotel using a voice with a higher pitch.

Silence quickly ensued after the call ended (albeit some soft snores was coming from Lucas who was sleeping soundly, guess he was too tired waiting under the sun) before Hendery, who was somehow assigned as Yangyang’s copilot, suddenly hit the back of Yangyang’s head and shouted, “You moron! You’re supposed to  _ follow _ , not to  _ drive past  _ Professor Qian’s car!”

“Oops,” Yangyang slowed down and grinned cheekily, “Sorry, I am too used to driving past cars when I am late to class!”

(“Kun.”

“Yes, Ten?”

“Did you see the car that just drove past us? It really looked like Yangyang’s car….”

“Yangyang?” Kun laughed, “What is he doing here then?”)

  
  


_____

  
  


“E-excuse me?” Ten let out an incredulous gasp, “I thought I was supposed to room with Lee Taeyong?”

The receptionist gave a little smile, “But we received a call from you approximately twenty minutes ago, requesting for a room switch? And we have checked with Mr. Lee Taeyong, and he confirmed that he already agreed with the room switch.”

“Wait… what?” Ten looked at Kun, “Twenty minutes ago… we were still on the road, right? Did I make any phone calls?”

Kun shook his head.

“Sorry Sir, but we have recorded the call as proof as it is part of our policy,” The receptionist explained politely while turning the mini speaker next to his computer on, “And here is the recording.”

Ten gaped.

The voice in the recording sounded  _ exactly _ like his.

“Oh god, yeah it sounds like me… but… I didn’t….”

“It’s okay,” Kun interrupted, “Mr. Li can room with me.”

Ten’s eyes widened.

The receptionist looked relieved, “Alright Sir, here are your room cards, together with the breakfast coupons and the wifi password,” He passed them two envelopes with the cards and whatnots, “Have a good rest!”

Ten was still dumbfounded when he was in the lift with Kun, even when they reached their room.

_ Their room. _

_ Oh god. _

“Kun,” Ten said softly, “I am so sorry, I really don’t know what happened, and you’re supposed to room with Jaehyun instead of me… hold on, let me make a call to Taeyong and ask him to switch the room back… why the heck did he agree to this…”

“Are you really that opposed to the idea of rooming with me?”

Ten gaped once again.

“No no Kun, not at all!” Ten quickly explained, “I just… It’s that you’re supposed to room with Jaehyun, and all of sudden you have to room with me, I am just scared that you’re unhappy about this situation…”

Kun stood closer to Ten and gave him an intense look, “I am not unhappy. In fact, I am actually really happy that I got to room with you.”

Ten blushed.

“Kun… please… don’t be like this.”

Kun frowned, “Like… what?”

Ten looked away, “Like this… giving false hope…”

“False… hope??” Kun asked confusedly, “Ten… are you…”

Ten didn’t answer. And he still very much looked away from Kun.

Kun decided to come even closer and lifted Ten’s chin slowly, “Hey, Ten… look at me please?”

Ten blinked his eyes repeatedly before he finally looked at Kun in the eyes.

“I am not giving you false hope, at all,” Kun said softly, “In fact, I was actually hoping that you get the signals that I’ve been sending to you.”

Ten’s eyes widened.

“Signals?” Ten couldn’t believe what he just heard, “Did you… does it mean…”

“Yes,” Kun looked deep into Ten’s eyes, “I am very much attracted to you, Li Yongqin. And I hope you feel the same too.”

  
  


_____

  
  


“Kun.”

“Hm?” Kun answered, but he was still focusing on putting sunscreen on his arms.

Ten whispered in his ears, “Don’t be too obvious if you want to look, but our students are actually spying on us from behind the bushes in front of you.”

Kun suddenly (fake-)stretched and tried very,  _ very _ subtly to look at the bushes right across the hotel pool.

And just like what Ten said, he saw figures that looked clearly like Winwin, Yangyang, Xiaojun, and Hendery.

“Do you want to play a little with them?” Ten whispered again.

Kun smirked a little, “I’m in, babe.”

(Lucas just arrived and he frowned upon seeing his friends crouching behind the bushes, “Guys, what are you all looking so dumbfounded for- HOLY FUCK IS THAT PROFESSOR QIAN MAKING OUT WITH PROFESSOR LI????”

“SSSSSHHHHHHH!!”)

  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank YOU so much for reading this fic and finishing it till the end! Kudos and comments would keep me going and would be very much appreciated! Oh and you can always scream about kunten with me @kuntenjohnil on twt or cc!


End file.
